Our program will direct predoctoral training in cellular and molecular biology at Stanford University. Exceptional students will be provided with a common training experience that includes:1. Formal course work from a menu of biology foundational and specialized courses taught collaboratively by the training faculty; 2. Seminars and journal clubs; and 3. Exciting thesis research opportunities with exceptional faculty preceptors. These elements are woven together to provide all trainees with a common training experience. In addition to the common program elements mentioned above, there are 3 programmatic components exclusively for our trainees. We have initiated a CBM Research Symposium, a CMB Literature/Seminar course and a CMB Science/Social. These "enrichment" components will enhance program identity and cohesiveness. The Program Directors and the Executive Committee assure that all committee meetings, course requirements, and exams are completed on schedule and that thesis progress is satisfactory. They will carefully monitor student progress and compliance with programmatic schedules. It is our expectation that close monitoring reduce the time necessary to complete the work for a Ph.D. We expect that our students will continue to be highly successful in careers in biomedical research and many will become leaders.